warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shellfur
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Shellkit |apprentice=Shellpaw |mother=Blossomfall |father=Thornclaw |sisters=Plumpaw, Eaglepaw |brother=Stempaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks= Shattered Sky, Tigerheart's Shadow, Darkest Night |deadbooks=Unknown }} Shellpaw is a white she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Shellkit is born to Blossomfall and Thornclaw, along with her siblings, Plumkit, Eaglekit, and Stemkit. Briarlight is thrilled about the kits, begging to be told about them again. It's noted that they were born the previous night as Leafpool and Alderheart were up half the night for the kits' birth. Leafpool comments it's great to see new life and that the birth of the kits brings her hope. Briarlight asks if their eyes are open yet and Alderheart replies they won't for a few days yet, but all the kits are healthy and strong. Briarlight tests herself to see if she remembers their names and takes a bit to remember Shellkit's. She comments they have beautiful names and is sure the kits are beautiful too, expressing her impatience to see the kits. Leafpool recalls that Thornclaw was very anxious at the arrival of his first litter of kits. Alderheart notes that he expected Twigpaw to be excited about the kits, but she doesn't appear to be. :When the Clan discusses about the rogues, Thornclaw asks what would happen to his kits if they attack. :When Snowbird's kits, Gullkit, Frondkit, and Conekit, move into ThunderClan's nursery, Shellkit and her siblings are seen frisking around with them. Darkest Night :When Blossomfall speaks with Tinycloud, a SkyClan queen, about her unborn kits, Eaglekit scrambles over her mother, with Stemkit following. Both kits hurtle after Shellkit and Plumkit, their littermates, and dart between cats, squealing. Their mother meows that once Tinycloud's kits are born, there won't be any peace for her. :She is later playing with her siblings and the elders. Plumkit demands her grandfather, Graystripe to give her a badger ride, and Stemkit chimes in. Eaglekit and Shellkit both join in, both demanding badger rides. Millie purrs and tells them there's enough room for all of them, taking each of the kits and plopping them on the gray tom. He staggers and cries that they weigh more than owls. All the kits squeal with delight as Graystripe swings one way, then the other. The elder puffs that he can't carry the kits, and his mate replies that he can; he's still the strongest cat in ThunderClan. :In camp, when Willowshine visits ThunderClan's camp, Shellkit and her littermates are playing. Eaglekit hooks a moss ball away from her littermates, letting out a delighted mew. Later, during a visit to Leafpool, Thornclaw reports to the medicine cat that his kits are doing well. He says that Shellkit and Eaglekit are determined to climb Higheledge, so they can explore Bramblestar's den. :When a rockslide occurs in ThunderClan's camp, every cat is ordered to evacuate to the lakeshore. Blossomfall passes Stemkit and Shellkit through a gap in the brambles, and Fernsong and Ivypool grab them. The warriors take them and race out of camp, their mother following behind. Shellkit makes it safely out of danger, and as Alderheart dozes, he can hear the litter squeaking excitedly. River of Fire : Trivia Interesting Facts *She has SkyClan blood through Willowpelt and Patchpelt and kittypet blood through Millie. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Blossomfall: Father: :Thornclaw: Sisters: :Eaglepaw: :Plumpaw: Brother: :Stempaw: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Uncles: :Bumblestripe: :Brackenfur: Half-Aunt: :Feathertail: Half-Uncle: :Stormfur: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Frostfur: Grandfather: :Graystripe: Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great-Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Robinwing: Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :One-eye: Great-Great-Uncle: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Cousins :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree References and Citations ru:Ракушечкаfr:Shellkitde:Shellkitpl:Muszelkowa Łapa Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Apprentices Category:River of Fire characters